unshowmasplfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Banda de Locos, Parte 2
Banda de Locos, Parte 2 (The Crazy Band 2 en EUA) es el cuarto episodio de Un FanFic Más, y el cuarto en general. Sipnosis Un terrible accidente pasó, ahora los 2 amigos competirán para salvar algo valioso en ellos, su vida. Trama ---- Un FanFic Más Capítulo 4: Banda de Locos, Parte 2 ---- El episodio comienza con un flashback *Mordecai: ¡NOOOOOO! '- Un estruendo se escucha -' *Mordecai: ¿Qué, qué?, no, ah. '- Cae al suelo y el negro de escena sale -' '- Ahora la escena cambia a un pensamiento -' *Carl: Mordecai, Mordecai. *Mordecai: ¿Ah, ah, uh? *Carl: Mordecai, soy yo, Carl. *Mordecai: ¿Carl?, ¡ah!, Carl. *Carl: Sí, el mismo, te quería decir que tú y tus amigos están en un coma, PERO TRANQUILO, no te alteres, hay una manera de salir de esto. *Mordecai: Ya estoy acostumbrado... pero, ¿cuál es la manera? *Carl: TIenen que ganar un duelo de bandas con la muerte. *Mordecai: Pero Carl, es imposible, somos pésimos. *Carl: No Mordecai, con las habilidades que les he dado, ustedes podrán ser los mejores al momento de su duelo. *Mordecai: Ohhh, un momento, ¿quiere decir que esto ya estaba planeado? *Carl: Pues, si te soy sincero, yo no controlo el destino, pero te diré con pena que sí, estaba planeado. *Mordecai: ¿Y por qué no lo mencionaste? *Carl: Lo que pasa es que tu amigo no me dejó terminar. *Mordecai: Ah, sí, mapache... *Carl: Pero bueno, has lo que te dije, en unos momentos irán a la Tierra de los Casi-Muertos, ¡mucha suerte! *Mordecai: Muy bien, gracias. '- Carl se va del pensamiento y se ve una escena de Mordecai y Rigby en un bosque -' *Rigby: ¿Mordecai? *Mordecai: ¿Rigby?, ¡RIGBY!, - le da un golpe - MAPACHE. *Rigby: Aaaauuuch, ¡eso dolió! *Mordecai: Esto pasa por no dejar terminar a la gente. *Rigby: ¿De qué hablas? *Mordecai: No de nada, avancemos. '- Morde y Rigby avanzan hacia un pequeño escenario -' *Muerte: Vaya, vaya, asi que son ustedes. *Mordecai: Eh... sí, somos... nosotros. *Muerte: Pues bueno, Mordecai y Rigby, sean ustedes bienvenidos a la Tierra de los Casi-Muertos, aquí, como ya lo han escuchado, competirán por sus vidas. *Mordecai: Oh dios... *Muerte: Sí, puede sonar algo intenso, pero tranquilos, seré amable. *Mordecai: Pues gracias. *Muerte: Ahora ya dicho todo, daré un descanso de 30 minutos para poder iniciar el combate. *Rigby: Muy bien, ¡adiós! *Muerte: Adiós chicos. '- Mordecai y Rigby van hacia unas pequeñas cubiculas en donde hablan al respecto -' *Mordecai: Mapache, esto será muy intenso, ¿competir por nuestras vidas?, esto si ya es algo nuevo. *Rigby: Tranquilo, recuerda lo que te dijo Carl, nos dio habilidades para ser los mejores, por lo que no será tan complicado. *Mordecai: ¿También te lo dijo? *Rigby: Claro. *Mordecai: Genial, pues mapache, deberíamos practicar un poco. *Rigby: Pues... en cierta parte tienes razón, uno no sabe lo que se espera. '- Los 2 tienen instrumentos en manos - ' * Mordecai: ¿Listo? *Rigby: Más que eso. *Mordecai: Muy bien; 3, 2, 1... '- Mordecai enciende unas bocinas - - Los 2 se encuentran tocando a buen ritmo los instrumentos -' *Mordecai: Empezaré a cantar. *Rigby: Es momento de tapar mis oídos. *Mordecai: Ja, ja... '- Mordecai tiene micrófono listo -' '' Your eyes staring into my eyes Who am I but a guy with two eyes on the prize And the prize in my eyes is ten times The surprise in your eyes as I kiss you goodnight... '' Your smile is the fire that rocks my soul gonna remember it until I grow old Cause life is too short we gotta do things right So baby let's just party﻿ to-night Baby let's just party﻿ to-night '- Termina -' *Rigby: Cielos Mordecai, no pensé que fueras tan bueno. *Mordecai: Pues gracias... *Rigby: Ahora hay que ensayarlo una vez más. '- Los 2 ensayan hasta que llega la hora -' *Mordecai: Llegó la hora. *Rigby: Lo sé, vamos a escena. '- Los 2 salen hacia dónde tocarán -' *Muerte: Al fin están aquí, ¿están listos? *Mordecai: Sí Muerte, más que listos. *Rigby: ¡Listísimos! *Muerte: Está bien. '- Hace un chazquido con los dedos y los 3 son teletransportados a una arena -' '- Aparecen -' *Mordecai y Rigby: ¿¡Pero qué...!? *Muerte: Sí, tocarán en público, ellos juzgarán su destino. *Rigby: Oh por neptuno... *Muerte: - en micrófono - ¿Están listos, público? *Público: ¡SÍÍÍ! *Muerte: ¡Pues que el combate empiece! *Público: ¡WOOOOH! *Muerte: Yo iniciaré con mi canción la cual título: "American Idiot" *Público: ¡WOOOOOOOOOH! *Muerte: Iniciaré de una vez... 3, 2, 1... '' (Música de rock inicial) Don't want to be an american idiot! don't want a nation under the new media and can you hear the sound of hysteria? the subliminal mind f--k america. '' '' Welcome to a new kind of tension all across the alien nation where everything isn't meant to be okay '' '' Television dreams of tomorrow we're not the ones who're meant to follow for that's enough to argue '' '- Termina -' *Muerte: ¡Wuuu!, ¿qué les pareció, público? '- El público grita descontroladamente -' *Muerte: Jaja, necesito su calificación jueces. '- Los jueces dan una calificación final de 9.7 -' *Muerte: ¡Wuju!, ahora perdedores, es su turno. *Rigby: Mo-mordecai. *Mordecai: Tranquilo viejo, sólo relájate y todo estará bien. *Rigby: Cl-claro. '- Los 2 suben al gran escenario -' *Mordecai: Hola querido público de la Tierra Casi-Muerta, somos Mordecai y Rigby y les traemos nuestra canción que, con mucho esfuerzo, hemos compuesto, practicado, y por supuesto- *Tipo en el público: ¡YA INICIA DE UNA VEZ! *Público: Sí, sí, hazlo. *Mordecai: Está bien... - suspiro largo - aquí va. '- Un gran inicio tema de apertura se escucha -' *Mordecai: 3, 2, 1... - suspiro - '' Your eyes staring into my eyes Who am I but a guy with two eyes on the prize And the prize in my eyes is ten times The surprise in your eyes as I kiss you goodnight... '' Your smile is the fire that rocks my soul gonna remember it until I grow old Cause life is too short we gotta do things right So baby let's just party﻿ to-night Baby let's just party﻿ to-night '- Más música épica instrumental de rock se escucha -' Muerte: Vaya... '' We've come out on top we're in front of the line we're here to rock out and have a good time 'Cause the past is the past and the future is bright '' So baby let's just party toni-ight Baby let's just party toni-ight So baby let's just party toni-ight Baby let's just party toni-ight '- Música instrumental final de escucha, al igual que un sonido de tambor final -' *Público: ¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! *Muerte: Esos 2 si que son buenos... *Mordecai: Y bueno jueces, ¿qué les pareció? *Juez 1: Le doy un 9.6 *Juez 2: ¿Bromeas?, 9.7 *Mordecai: ¿Juez 3? *Juez 3: ... '- La desesperación se esparce en todo el escenario -' *Juez 3: 9.8 *Mordecai y Rigby: ¡¡¡SÍÍÍÍÍ!!! *Público: - Aplausos y chifilidos - *Juez 1: Ahora Mordecai y Rigby, como ganadores del concurso, son premiados con su vida y alma limpia por un largo tiempo. *Rigby: ¡Sí! '- Los 2 se van hacia abajo -' *Muerte: Ustedes 2 si que son buenos. *Mordecai: Jeje, gracias Muerte. *Muerte: He oído que participarán en un concurso de bandas en su ciudad, ¿cierto? *Mordecai: Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes? *Muerte: Yo lo sé todo, por algo soy la Muerte. *Mordecai: Oh. *Muerte: Pues les deseo mucha suerte en ese concurso, son muy buenos y tienen potencial para ganar, ¡ánimos! *Mordecai: Gracias, Muerte, lo tomaré en cuenta. '- Los 2 van hacia un portal que dirige a su hogar -' *Rigby: Viejo, que raro es que la Muerte sea buena con nosotros, normalmente es amargado y- '- Mordecai le pega -' *Rigby: Auuuuch, ¡oye! *Mordecai: Me alegra poder volver a casa. *Rigby: - con dolor - Igual a mí. '- Los 2 entran al portal -' Fin. Personajes Principales * Mordecai * Rigby * Muerte (debut) Menores * Carl * Público de la Tierra Casi-Muerta * Jueces Curiosidades * Aunque no se mostró ningún riesgo de muerte, ellos quedaron inconscientes hasta recuperar sus almas y vidas, por lo que se podría decir que sí hubo. * Este episodio sería como el intermedio del episodio "Mordecai y los Rigby's", pero con varias diferencias. * Originalmente, este episodio era más corto y no tenía tanto argumento, pero sin embargo, se remasterizó para una mejor trama. (original). Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de "Un FanFic Más" Categoría:Primera Temporada de "Un FanFic Más"